Dante Vs Pit
MP999 (Tournament)= Dante of Devil May Cry (Nominated by TheOmegaCookie) takes on Pit of Kid Icarus (Nominated by TacoTurtle19) in Round Three! Intro Pit flies closer and closer to the city, with the tower still in sight. Although he struggles to remain airborne without Palutena, he does his best to stay up, but as high as he goes, he can’t find a way to fly to the top of the clouds. The massive maze lies below him, and he sees the various landscapes and stone corridors snaking through it. The bodies of fallen combatants lie dotted around the map, but he manages to spot a few people still moving; a ninja frog running over rooftops near the central cityscape, a swordsman with green hair walking down a pathway towards the tower, a young girl with white hair making her way out of an underground maze, and a demonic creature standing guard at the tower’s entrance. He swoops down to get a closer look. Pit: I knew it! With a demon guarding the entrance, that must be where the villain is hiding! I’ve killed two demons already, I can take a third! ???: I’m sorry, what? Pit barely has time to dodge a bullet whizzing by him in the air, and he falls to the ground in front of Dante, who holsters his pistol Dante: One of those demons didn’t happen to be a blondie with black clothing, did she? Pit: No, it was a cigar-smoking strongman and a dude with a... long red coat and guns. Pit sees Dante standing in front of him, and gets confused over his previous defeat of Vash the Stampede. Dante: I think I know you, you’re the guy who flew away with Hellboy earlier! Pit: So YOU’RE the demon I’ve been looking for! That other man was... was... Dante: Don’t stress yourself out. We came here to kick ass and be the last one standing, so what’s wrong if you knocked out a couple guys? Now while we’re on the subject of ass-kicking, step aside. I’ve got bigger fish to fry near that tower. Pit: You aren’t leaving! Dante: I’m no ordinary demon, kid. You wanna get cut up like an olive? Pit: You want to get squished like an eggplant? Dante: Huh. Not a fan of vegetables either. Well, it’s been a while since I’ve fought an angel, and from the looks of it, all your weapons are going to give mine a workout. FIGHT!!! 60 (Dark Pit's Metal Theme, 0:08-0:30) Pit rolls to the side and fires light arrows at Dante repeatedly, who destroys them all with swings from his sword. Changing tactics, Pit fires a bomb up into the sky with a cannon, then shoots it with an arrow, raining fireworks upon the demon hunter. Dante destroys all the shrapnel in a split second and charges at Pit with a stinger; the angel barely pulls his shield out in time and Dante is stopped dead in his tracks. 51 Pit bashes with the shield, forcing Dante back, and attacks with the bow of light. Dante fends off the strikes with Rebellion, and twirls his sword in his hand. Pit counters with an angel ring, and the two spinning blades shred the ground between them. Seeking an aerial advantage, Pit shoots into the air, but Dante whips out his guitar and shoots a blast of lightning at Pit, grounding him. Dante: Not even the sky is your limit! 42 Pit swaps out his bow for the Lancer Staff, and Dante swaps Rebellion for Cerebrus. He swings at the angel, who blocks every strike and destroys the trailing ice. 38 (Dark Pit's Metal Theme, 1:12-1:50) Dante then strikes the ground between them, creating a barrier of ice, but Pit destroys it with the Upperdash arm and stabs Dante with the Lancer Staff; he recoils, but merely snaps it off and tosses it aside. Pit: You’re pretty tough. I got a stick it to you. Dante: Hah! Good one. 31 Dante leaps forward with Rebellion and slashes at Pit; while they duel, he drops a briefcase on the ground. Eventually, he backflips over the angel and whips out Ebony and Ivory again. Dante: All right! Dante’s briefcase transforms into a mini turret gun, and the demon hunter blasts Pit from both sides with a barrage of bullets. Pit’s guardian orbiters shield him from the attacks, but as the assault continues, they begin to wear down. Pit shoots into the air at the last second before they break, and fires a light arrow at Dante... who catches it in his mouth. Pit: (Internally) How’d he do that? Dante: (Internally) I have no idea how I did that. 15 Pit glides down and impales Dante in the shoulders with the two halves of his bow; he then glides up, carrying Dante with him, does a loop in the air and slams him into the ground. Quickly backing away, Pit brings out the Poseidon cannon and fires at the son of Sparda, destroying the ground where he lies; to Pit’s astonishment, Dante leaps out of the flames, gauntlets equipped, and charges Pit in the blink of an eye. In a split second, a doppelganger Dante appears, and the two punch Pit into the sky. 6'' Pit swoops down from the sky, upperdash arm in hand, breaking the sound barrier as he flies at Dante. The half-demon merely smirks and brings out Yamato, slightly unsheathing it and then sheathing it back. A dimensional slash appears around Pit’s wings and with a cut, cleaves them off. The angel cries out in pain and falls to the ground right in front of Dante. Right before he lands, Dante activates quicksilver, freezing Pit in place right in front of him. He then holds Ebony up to Pit’s forehead. ''1 Dante: Jackpot. Dante fires. K.O!!! (Shall Never Surrender, 0:00-0:32) Quicksilver fades away, Pit’s head explodes, and his body falls to the ground. Dante twirls his guns and puts them back in his coat, then begins to walk away. Dante: Toughest opponent yet! This game’s getting crazy! Aftershock ???: Well then, it would look like Pit learned the hard way this was no ordinary demon. Alas, another tough combatant has fallen; indeed, Hellboy and Vash wouldn't go down easy. But, again, perhaps this is for the best. Your wings should not have worked without Palutena, yet they grew stronger as time went by. The time scoop must be beginning to fail; this game needs to end quickly. This melee's winner is Dante, by death. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Dante: 10 *Pit: 6 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 5 *KO: 5 Tiebreaker: I like Pit, don't get me wrong. But when the idea for Dante's winning move popped into my head, there was no way Pit could live through something like it. Oh, and a minor bullet in the direction of everyone in chat who kept saying Pit should have won the Dante vs Bayonetta battle. Death. -MP999 Follow Dante's path here See the tournament's main page here |-| CharaFlames05 (Not Tournament)= Intro Melee GO FOR BROKE...ENGAGE! K.O! Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... |-| ZombieSlayer23 Intro= Melee GO FOR BROKE...ENGAGE! K.O! Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:CharaFlames05 Category:One Minute Melees with Music